respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Machine Guns
(no longer available) through the Speedrun bundle |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 40 rounds |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine gun|currency = Gold}} Dual_machine_gunsimage.jpg|Dual Machine Guns In Menu. download 2.jpg|Reloading The Dual Machine Guns. Speed runner 1.jpg|Speedrun Bundle Equipped. Screenshot_2015-07-06-14-51-50-1.png|One Of The Two Machine Guns. The Dual Machine Guns is a weapon that is obtained exclusively only from the Speedrun bundle. It deals high damage and provides very high agility, as well as high range. It has, however poor accuracy - but has a 40 round clip. As a machine gun, it can also shoot at a high rate. Strategy Due to this being a better version of the Dual Pistols, you should use the Dual Machine Guns like you would do with the Dual Pistols except that they're fully automatic. Engaging in close to medium combat is the best way to go, as the very high Damage coupled with equally high Agility will make you a fast-moving serial killer able to subdue opponents in no more then a few seconds. The increase in Range allows you to shoot further away, but the Accuracy has no change, meaning long range combat with this weapon is not advised but still long range kills can be obtained if used properly. The only disadvantage of this weapon is that, like any weapon, it can be defeated by something better like the Revolver, as well as its poor Accuracy. Still, this is a good weapon to own, although the pricey tag that comes with it may not. Guide Follow the instructions on this page to use this weapon to it's fullest. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Dual Machine Guns can kill a single enemy in about 1.5 seconds. *It has a fast rate of fire. *Good effective Range. *Fast Agility when equipped. *Holds a fairly high amount of rounds (40). * Fast reload. Disadvantages *The Dual Machine Guns' Accuracy isn't as great as other machine guns, making long-ranged kills harder to obtain. * This is gun is pretty expensive for many players as it costs a lot of gold. Not many people own this weapon. * It is recommended to get the Guitar Machine Gun instead as it is superior to this weapon. Achievements The achievement, "Double the pleasure, double the fun!" can be attained by killing 500 enemies with the Dual Machine Guns. This achievement can be sucessed in any multiplayer mode and mission mode. Video Trivia * The Dual Machine Guns represent two Uzis. * This gun fires 10 bullets per second or 600 bullets a minute as well as its real-life variant. * Mad Cop carries this deadly weapon, obliterating all enemies he sees. * This Weapon's Accuracy can be increased by unlocking the increase accuracy by 10% for dual weapons. * The Dual Machine Guns needs 2 shots plus having two to explode Exploding Barrels. * This gun sounds like it's firing two bullets at once when firing a single bullet, the same thing applies to the Winter Ghost Rifle. * The Dual Airsoft SMG is the exactly same gun but shows different stats and has a different look. *The Dual Machine Guns was originally the 13th gun available, unlocked at level 18 and costing . After the 3.0.0 Update, it is no longer available in the store and cannot be purchased separately ever again. It can only be bought through the Speedrun bundle, like Missile Launcher through its bundle *After Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, when reloading the empty magazine doesn't drop as usual. See also * Mad Cop * Guitar Machine Gun * Dual Rookie Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Paid Weapons